


Perjumpaan

by orphan_account



Series: Song based fanfiction [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Separations, Weird Plot Shit, rushed plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebab terkadang, sesuatu tinggal sebagai hal yang tak pernah tuntas. Kemudian mengambang di antara sesal dan andai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perjumpaan

**Author's Note:**

> karena miskin prompt, jadi saya akan buat _song-based-fanfiction_ /gak modal/  
>  untuk keterangan lagu yang bikin bapernya, ada di _end notes._  
>  hahahaha----saya nulis apaan sih sebenarnya /terjun payung/

Ketika diriku berusia delapan belas tahun, seorang kawan lama tiba-tiba datang mengunjungiku dengan dua kantung plastik berisikan semangka merah. Saat itu musim panas, pertengahan Agustus dan cuaca tengah terik-teriknya. Ia berdiri di depan pagar rumah, berpayungkan matahari. Tubuhnya meruapkan aroma mentari dan juga persahabatan, yang kuingat, sempat putus kemudian menyambung kembali. Perkara sepele, masalah kanak-kanak.

“Tetsuya, nenekmu ada?” bukan dalam arti basa-basi, dia memang berniat mengunjungi nenekku. Kami sempat berbicara di telepon mengenai hari ini dan keperluannya berguru caranya memetik _shamisen_ pada nenek.

Aku menarik satu langkah kaki ke belakang, membiarkannya mendorong pintu pagar. “Silakan masuk, Kagami- _kun._ ”

“Oh iya,” dia berhenti lalu menengok. “Aku bawa teman,” ibu jarinya dilempar ke belakang, ke arah laki-laki jangkung berambut kuning manyala.

Tingginya tidak berbanding terlalu jauh dengan Kagami, paling-paling hanya berbeda satu ruas jari tangan. Ia mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna abu dan celana selutut, poninya disisir ke samping kiri dengan dua _bobby pin_ yang menjepitnya di dekat telinga. Ia berjalan agak cepat dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kagami, sejurus kemudian ia membungkuk.

“Kise Ryouta,” terpeta jelas di benakku senyumnya yang berbinar saat itu. Suaranya renyah seperti sepotong biskuit cokelat.

Kendati berkawan cukup lama, aku tidak pernah berada dalam lingkaran pertemanan yang sama dengan Kagami. Cara kami bergaul begitu berbeda meskipun aku tidak akan mengelak bahwa dia lebih baik dariku dalam urusan memperluas jaringan pertemanan. Ia adalah laki-laki pada umumnya—menggemari olahraga, senang pergi keluar bersama teman-teman, mengikuti pesta jodoh, dan jatuh cinta. Aku tidak melakukan semua itu dengan begitu sering, _introvert_ katanya tapi sebenarnya aku hanya malu. Jadi, jelas saja jika aku tidak mengenal teman-temannya.

Mereka perlu sedikit membungkuk ketika melewati pintu, aku merasa sedikit sebal. Kagami menaruh dua kantung plastik di atas meja dapur sedang Kise bergeming di bibir pintu, menungguku untuk masuk lebih dulu. Kukabulkan keinginannya, aku berjingkat menuju dapur, tempat di mana Kagami tengah turut merecoki obrolan ibu dan nenekku perihal opera sabun yang tayang di televisi kemarin malam. Aku tak mengacuhkan dari mana dia tahu semua tokoh yang biasa diteriaki ibu sebagai pecundang dalam drama itu. Sebaiknya kubiarkan saja ketimbang ikut diseret dalam topik yang tak kumengerti sama sekali.

Kise membuatku sadar akan keberadaannya—yang perlahan dilupakan karena obrolan drama—ketika dia menepuk pundakku.

“Boleh aku minta air minum?” katanya, sedikit berbisik.

“Tentu,”

Musim panas di Tokyo memang tidak separah Okinawa tetapi udaranya yang lembap cukup membuatmu perlu akan mandi tiap jamnya. Lalu, jangan lupakan dahaga yang akan terus-terusan merongrong seiring dengan banyaknya keringat yang keuar dari pori-pori. Orang-orang Tokyo biasanya memilih untuk pindah sementara; mengisi liburan musim panas dengan pergi ke pantai atau minimalnya kolam renang umum. Para gadis akan terlihat memenuhi toko pakaian renang di tiap sisi jalan dan berusaha keras agar bobot tubuhnya tidak naik sebanyak dua puluh pon selama liburan musim panas.

Aku kembali ke meja dapur dengan segelas limun di tangan, Kise menatapnya seolah-olah ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat air.

“Waaaah, terimakasih,” katanya, bahkan sebelum limun itu berpindah ke tangannya.

Selama perjalanan—yang sebenarnya hanya tujuh langkah—dari meja makan menuju lemari es, aku memikirkan sesuatu. Haruskah aku mengajaknya bicara? Sebab bakal jadi aneh kalau aku dan dia duduk bersisian sementara kami saling diam. Meninggalkan ruangan akan disebut tidak sopan.

“Aku sering dengar tentangmu dari Kagamicchi,” ucapnya tiba-tiba. Kagamicchi? Panggilan macam apa itu?

“Oh, begitu ...”

“Apa dia sering bercerita tentangku juga?”

“Kurasa tidak, atau mungkin aku tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik.”

Selanjutnya dia menceritakan kembali cerita-cerita yang dia dengar dari Kagami. Ia berbicara dengan begitu lantang dan cepat dan juga selalu ada tawa di akhir kalimatnya. Kise juga membuka cerita tentang bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Kagami untuk kemudian menjadi teman yang lumayan akrab, setidaknya saling balas _tweet_ di twitter. Usia Kise sebenarnya setahun lebih muda dari kami, dia  menghabiskan masa sekolahnya di Amerika, seperti Kagami. Selama dua tahun berturut-turut, Kise mengikuti kelas musim panas sehingga waktu lulusnya dan Kagami berbarengan.

Ibunya menyarankan Kise untuk meninggalkan Woodland dan hijrah ke Manhattan, masuk Universitas Kansas dan bergabung dengan tim basket karena ibunya pikir, bakat Kise adalah di bidang olahraga. Kise mempertimbangkannya selama beberapa hari untuk kemudian memutuskan bahwa ia ingin rehat selama satu tahun, menikmati masa-masa pasca SMA dan semi pengangguran-nya. Ia kemudian berkata pada ibunya bahwa kampung halaman nenek—yaitu Tokyo—adalah tempat yang bagus untuk beristirahat.

Tak berniat membuat ibunya kecewa, Kise beralasan bahwa ia bisa saja sakit parah seperti apa yang dia alami ketika bergabung dengan klub _football_ di SMA. Sebenarnya _football_ dan basket adalah soal yang berlainan, tapi toh, keduanya sama-sama olahraga. Ia tahu betul bahwa yang diinginkan setiap orangtua adalah melihat anaknya hidup berkecukupan—atau berlebih, maka akan jauh lebih bagus. Kise pun menginginkan hal yang sama tapi tidak di lapangan basket, ia ingin berada di dunia yang lain.

Sedikit ingin terbang dan mengemudikan pesawat, menjadi selebriti Hollywood dengan piala Oscar—aku tahu ini konyol, tapi saat itu aku berpikir, dia bisa melakukannya—atau berkubang di bursa saham AMEX dengan penghasilan jutaan dolar dan Kise juga berpikir, bagaimana jika dia menetap di Jepang saja, dia suka pohon sakura dan pinggiran sungai yang bisa dijadikan tempat berbaring. Entah mana yang akan dia pilih.

Esok harinya dia menghilang, tidak kembali ke rumahku. Begitupun minggu-minggu setelahnya kendati Kagami rutin datang untuk memetik _shamisen_ , Kise tidak ada di belakangnya. Dalam ketiadaannya yang pertama, aku masih berani untuk bertanya, “Kise- _kun_ tidak ikut?” pada Kagami. Tetapi tidak untuk hari berikutnya.

Adalah hal yang wajar jika dia tidak bertandang ke rumahku untuk yang kedua kalinya, toh kedatangannya waktu itu pun hanya kebetulan. Di akhir bulan Agustus, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Akan tetapi, dia tiba-tiba mengetuk pagar rumahku di awal bulan September tanpa Kagami. Mataku membulat dan rahangku sedikit jatuh, ada desir yang tak terkatakan begitu melihatnya. Semacam, perasaan senang.

Kise membawa banyak cerita yang menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kupunya tentang dirinya. Lima hari setelah kunjungannya ke rumahku, dia pergi mendaki gunung Fuji dan baru kembali tiga hari yang lalu karena dia singgah di perkemahan Gotenbamarubi selama beberapa hari.

Ia meruyak isi tas kanvasnya, mengeluarkan seabrek foto dan menaruhnya di atas meja secara acak. Dengan mata madunya yang nampak hangat, ia menatap foto-foto matahari yang diambilnya dari atas gunung. Sebetulnya dari jarak bermil-mil, aku pun bisa melihat puncak Fuji. Tampak cukup dekat untuk bisa disentuh. Sungguh, menaklukan puncak bukanlah hobinya tetapi ia terpikat dengan salju di puncak gunung yang seperti disaput emas. Ia ingin berdiri di puncak gunung, mewujudkan salah satu keinginannya sebelum mati. Salah satu, menandakan ia punya lebih dari satu. Aku tidak cukup berani untuk mengorek yang lain.

Tapi suatu ketika, di penghujung tahun, dia mengungkapkan rencana-rencana yang akan dilakukannya ketika masa rehat itu habis. Kukira dia bakal mengambil pilihan terakhir—tinggal di Jepang dan tiduran di tepi sungai—nyatanya dia memunculkan hal yang belum pernah kudengar sama sekali. Dan aku diberinya kehormatan untuk jadi orang yang mendengarkannya.

“Aku akan pergi jauh, ada tawaran yang tidak bisa kutolak bahkan jika aku disodori untuk main film bareng Johnny Depp.”

Sudah pasti hal yang luar biasa dan aku enggan menerkanya. “Apa itu?”

“Kau adalah orang yang pertama mendengarnya, Kuroko _cchi._ ”

“Ya?”

“Aku akan jadi fotografer, berkeliling dunia dan merasakan terpaan angin di tiap negara. Bukankah itu hebat?”

Aku tidak cukup sombong untuk mengelak bahwa dari awal kami berjumpa, dia adalah sosok yang menarik perhatian—atau setidaknya, memaksa diperhatikan dan dia berhasil. Berkeliling dunia berarti pergi jauh dan sewaktu-waktu, ia bisa saja hilang tanpa jejak, tanpa kabar, sedang aku hanyalah manusia yang gemar berdiam diri di kamar berukuran lima kali enam meter, menekuri _laptop_ dan menulis. Tulisanku tidak akan membawa diriku ke mana-mana, ataupun membawa Kise kembali ketika aku ingin melihat pucuk hidungnya.

“Wow.” Aku mengatakannya dengan nada sumbang, tetapi ia terlalu bahagia untuk menyadarinya. Selanjutnya aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pertemanan kami hanya sebatas teman ngobrol selama tiga musim.

Bahkan hingga punggungnya melintasi pintu _boarding_ pesawat, aku masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Entahlah, rasanya lidahku kelu setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Ada yang kubendung tapi tidak bisa kujelaskan. Sebab terkadang, sesuatu akan tinggal sebagai hal yang tak pernah tuntas. Kemudian mengambang di antara sesal dan andai, katanya. Aku tahu aku bakal melewati satu musim penuh kehampaan karena kehilangan seseorang. Aku tahu aku akan merindukannya di setiap embusan napas.

Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kise.

* * *

 

Kini usiaku berada di angka duapuluh tiga, tahun lalu baru menyandang gelar sarjana sastra dan bekerja sebagai editor literatur terjemahan. Seperti yang kubilang, tulisanku tidak akan membawaku ke mana-mana. Paling banter luar kota, itupun tidak sampai beratus mil jaraknya.

Ditemani gelas plastik berisikan limun, aku berusaha merampungkan satu naskah sore ini. Sebelum matahari tenggelam dan fajar kembali muncul.

Notifikasi dari ponsel adalah penganggu yang kerap kali mengusik di saat-saat penting. Ponsel sialan itu kupungut dari atas tumpukan buku.

“Heh! Kau di mana sekarang?” jelas dia tengah berteriak-teriak, di pinggir jalan pula. Aku bisa mendengar deru mesin mobil di jalanan.

“Hah? Ya di tempat kerja lah,” kataku, mencoba mengetik satu kalimat dan mengapit ponsel dengan dagu di saat bersamaan.

“Kau lupa dengan janji kita hari ini?”

“Janji yang mana?”

“Serius kau lupa?”

“Ingatkan aku, Daiki.”

“Kita ‘kan janji nonton bareng, aku sudah beli tiketnya malah.”

Aku menghentikkan jemariku yang tadi menari di atas laptop kemudian melempar pandangan ke arah kalender di atas meja. Dengan bantuan telunjuk aku meraba tanggalan dan berhenti di angka delapan belas. Ada bulatan spidol merah di sana, aku benar-benar menjanjikannya untuk menonton film bersama.

“Ah, ya ... aku baru ingat.”

“Sialan, kupikir kau sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini,”

Aku mematikan laptop, memegang ponsel dengan tangan kiri. “Ke sini? Memang kau ada di mana sekarang?” mengajaknya bergurau bukanlah hal yang bagus tapi cukup menghibur sesekali.

“Tetsu,” dia berkata dengan nada kesal.

“Ya, ya, aku ingat kok.”

“Kau selalu cari gara-gara,” dengusnya.

“Bukannya kau sudah biasa berurusan dengan gara-gara, pak polisi?”

“Sial, cepat ke sini. Filmnya dua puluh menit lagi mulai,”

Menjinjing laptop keluar dari ruang kerja, aku meminta Daiki untuk menutup telepon. Aku harus menelepon taksi sebab menunggu bus bisa lima menit lamanya. Tentunya aku tidak ingin menonton dengan orang yang tak bisa berhenti menggerutu sepanjang acara hanya karena iklan yang terpotong.

Kami berjanji untuk bertemu pada pukul tiga, dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat dari kemarin hingga rasanya tak aneh jika tahu-tahu aku melihat matahari mulai condong ke sisi barat lagi. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berhenti di minimarket dan memborong camilan yang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi kubawa ke dalam bioskop.  

Usai menutup telepon Daiki, nama Kagami sekonyong-konyong muncul di layar ponselku. Aku menangguhkan panggilan taksi dan mengangkat teleponnya terlebih dulu.

“Oi, Kuroko,” agaknya semua orang lupa mengatakan ‘halo’ di awal pembicaraan.

“Ya?” aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan berdiri di pinggir jalan, kalau-kalau ada taksi kosong yang lewat. “Kenapa, Kagami- _kun?”_

“Kau lupa ini tanggal berapa?”

“Er, tanggal delapan belas, kenapa?” aku memutar bola mata, Tuhan, apa lagi yang telah kujanjikan di hari ini. Pekerjaan ini membuatku pikun.

“Kise ‘kan akan ke Jepang, sekarang dia sudah di bandara. Baru turun,” ponselku serasa akan jatuh. Aku berusaha mengontrol agar pijakanku tetap berada di atas tanah. “Kurokoooo,” lenguh Kagami panjang. “Cepat ke bandara,”

“Ah, aku tidak bisa.”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku sudah ada janji dengan Daiki, kami selesai pukul enam.”

Kagami mengembuskan napas berat, “Baiklah, jangan telat di acara pesta ulangtahunnya. Neneknya sudah memberitahuku dari jauh-jauh hari,”

Batinku mencelus, “Pe-pesta?”

“Delapan belas Juni, ulangtahunnya. Kau bisa ajak Aomine, kalian ‘kan sudah kuanggap satu paket jadi santai sajalah,”

Aku menutup telepon. Menjejalkannya ke dalam saku celana, menyambar tas laptop dan payung di atas trotoar lalu bergegas melambaikan tangan ke arah taksi yang melintas. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Markah yang kububuhkan di atas kalender bukanlah tanggal rilis film yang akan kutonton bersama Daiki melainkan tanggal kepulangannya atau mungkin ulangtahunnya.

Tuhan, aku belum mandi dari kemarin pagi.

* * *

 

Nyaris lima tahun aku tak melihat wujudnya dalam bentuk nyata. Bulan-bulan pertama semenjak keberangkatannya menuju Pamukkale membuatku merana. Kerik jangkrik di malam hari tak senyaring suaranya ketika ia bercerita dan keramaian tidak lantas membuatku lupa akan sepi.

Pesan suara yang dikirimnya melalui LINE seolah membangunkanku dari tidur panjang, mengangkat kembali memori yang mulai menjauh dan membuatnya bersauh di bibir kenangan. Lama pesan itu tiga menit dua puluh dua detik, tanpa ba-bi-bu dia kembali mendongengiku dengan basa-basi seperti dulu.

“Kurokocchi? Halooo apa kabar? Aku sedang berada di Mamanuca dan cuaca di sini sangat panas. Aku kehilangan ponselku karena dijambret orang di kereta bulan lalu, tepat saat aku tiba di Pamukkale. Tapi tidak usah khawatir, kepalaku masih menempel di leher dan kameraku aman. Memang aku sih yang tidak hati-hati, haha. Bagaimana semester tiga? Apa masih membosankan seperti semester pertama?”

Aku bisa mendengar sayup bunyi mesin kapal di belakangnya, juga siut angin yang bercampur deru ombak. Suara Kise sedikit serak karena dia harus bersaing dengan ombak. Aku membalas pesannya secara manual,

“Kabarku baik dan semester tiga masih sama membosankannya. Biarpun panas, aku bertaruh di sana pasti menyenangkan.”

Dia tidak membalas pesanku, alih-alih mengirimiku gambar tanpa kalimat lanjutan. Tidak ada potret dirinya, hanya birunya air laut yang sejajar dengan langit juga mobil tua yang tertimbun pasir. Sebuah tempat yang tak akan pernah kuhirup aromanya atau kulihat rona aslinya.

Aku mengiriminya pesan sekali lagi, mengomentari gambar yang dikirimnya namun ia tak kunjung membalas. Ah, lagi-lagi hilang.

Seminggu setelahnya, aku menerima foto-foto lain, dibungkus dalam format _.rar_ dan dikirimkannya melalui posel. Sebanyak dua _giga byte_ tuntas kuunduh dan ketika kubuka, aku tak bisa berhenti mengucapkan rentetan pujian. dia memotret setiap sudut Mamanuca, dari pucuk-pucuk ombak yang bergulung hingga telapak kaki orang-orang yang membekas di pasir lembap. Kupikir itu tak penting, tapi kupikirkan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, bukan kah ini sangat hebat? Dia seperti mengajakku berwisata. Menunjukkan padaku caranya melihat dunia lewat lensa kamera. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Seiring dengan banyaknya foto yang dia kirim padaku, keinginanku untuk melihatnya semakin besar tapi logikaku semakin ciut. Tokyo memang indah, namun mana bisa metropolitan disandingkan dengan Ha Long Bay atau Hvitserkur. Tentu ia lebih memilih tempat dengan langit yang lebih terbuka tanpa dijejali manusia di _shibuya crossing._

Foto terakhir yang dikirimnya padaku adalah festival Enlighten Canberra, Australia, bulan lalu. Sesekali ingin merasakan kembali nuansa kosmopit, nampaknya. Jika ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa di foto yang dia kirimkan, mana bisa aku mengerti apa yang hendak dia ceritakan? Rasa rindu pasti ada, dan aku menikmatinya pelan-pelan, sendirian.

Taksiku berhenti di depan _mall_ , Daiki terlihat bersandar pada salah satu sisi dinding, mengentak-entakkan kakinya ke lantai. aku keluar dari taksi, menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan. Daiki menyadari kedatanganku dan dia segera berlari.

“Lama,” dia membersut. “Aku menunggumu dari tadi,”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu.” Aku terkekeh, kedua tangan mendorong punggungnya kembali ke arah _mall_ sedang pikiranku masih melayang-layang.

“Habis ini kita makan ya?” Daiki merangkul bahuku dengan tangan kanan, sebelah tangannya yang lain menjinjing tasku.

Aku meremas gagang payung yang tertutup, “Hari ini ada acara lain,”

“Acara lain?” alisnya berkedut.

“Temanku akan ke Jepang, dia ulangtahun dan pestanya dimulai jam tujuh malam. Kau juga diundang,”

“Ah, mana kenal. Ogah ya jadi orang _random_ yang ujug-ujug nongol di pesta orang,”

“Santai saja, sebenarnya orang-orang yang ada di pesta itu kau kenal semua kok.” Aku menepuk punggung tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan tapak urat di keningnya. “Kagami- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun,_ Momoi- _san_.”

“Satsuki mengenalnya?”

“Ya, aku kurang paham kenapa dan dari mana mereka bisa saling mengenal tapi, begitulah.”

Daiki tampak menimang-nimang keputusannya. “Tidak akan lama ‘kan?” tanyanya sembari membuang pandangan ke arah antrian loket tiket.

Aku merogoh saku celan dan mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan lonceng, “Kalau kau bosan, pulang saja duluan.” Aku membuka telapak tangannya paksa dan meletakan kunci itu di atasnya, lalu menutupnya kembali.

Bibir pria ini masih mengerucut bahkan setelah kuajak dia tersenyum berulang kali. Tapi kelak dia akan berhenti menggerutu di hadapan orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik, dia punya ego yang amat tinggi dalam urusan jaga-menjaga wibawa.

* * *

 

Tanpa ada kesempatan untuk mandi, kami bergegas menuju rumah Kise. Aku mengirimi Kagami pesan beberapa jam yang lalu, meminta alamat lengkap tempat dilangsungkannya pesta ulangtahun Kise. Rumah itu bercat hijau muda dengan jerjak hitam yang mengelilinginya. Aomine berdiri di sampingku dengan wajah malas, sedikit kecewa dengan akhir film yang ditontonnya barusan. Pintu pagar itu dibiarkan terbuka dengan pintu garasi yang juga tak ditutup, kemungkinan besar rumahnya pun tidak dikunci. Memang benar. Ketika aku mengintip dari luar jendela, aku melihat kemeriahan di dalam sana.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan perempuan berambut cokelat menyembul, bibirnya tersunggih ke kiri. “Hei! Ke mana saja kau!” Aida Riko, kakak kelasku semasa SMU. Kise mengenalnya ketika ia bekerja sambilan di _gym_ milik keluarga Aida.

Ketika dibuka, pintu itu langsung menunjukan ruang tengah yang ramai. Dekorasi rumah ini begitu maskulin, siapa sangka yang mendiaminya adalah nenek berusia tujuh puluh tahun. Kursi-kursi dilapisi suede berwarna cokelat. Jendela-jendelanya ditutup kirai dari manik-manik kayu. Karpet wol menggelar dari bibir pintu depan hingga dapur yang tampak seperti selimut sadel besar terhampar di lantai linoleum. Remah-remah makanan terlihat bersarang di seratnya, sungguh disayangkan.

“Kuroko! Aomine!” Kagami berseru dari pintu dapur, membawa sepiring besar bacon panggang.

“Sori, kami telat.” Aku mengulum senyum, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa pada celemek berlogo panda yang dikenakannya. “Seperti yang kauminta, aku membawa Daiki,”

“Duduk, duduk,” Kagami menggiring kami untuk duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Ia mulai berlagak seperti pembawa acara yang sibuk mengatur posisi duduk kontestan sebuah kuis. “Oi!” dia melongok ke dapur dan berseru.

Jantungku kebat-kebit dalam ritme yang tak beraturan, Daiki tengah mengobrol dengan Momoi sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot menutupi kegugupanku yang memalukan. Aku ingin lari.

“Kiiiiseeee!” ketika namanya diserukan Kagami dalam nada panjang, keinginanku untuk kabur malah makin kuat.

Sayup-sayup kudengar bunyi kran yang diputar, juga air yang diciprat-cipratkan ke atas wastafel. Wajah familier itu kulihat keluar dari balik pintu dapur, usai mencuci tangan dia mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang terjuntai dari cincin krom yang dipasang di dinding. Ia melongok ke arahku. Waktu seolah berhenti di antara kami, riuhnya psta kecil ini tak kudengar, Kagami dan yang lainnya terasa mengabur. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pun Kise. Kami bertukar tatap selama beberapa detik.

“Nih, sudah datang.” Kagami menunjukku dengan piring berisikan bacon.

“H-halo.” Aku sedikit tergagap. Kulit Kise menggelap meskipun tidak segelap Daiki di atas hidungnya melintang bintik-bintik cokelat hadiah dari matahari, di telinga kanannya terdapat dua tindikan dengan anting-anting sejenis. Caranya berdiri masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Bahkan suaranya masih terdengar sama.

“Kurokocchi!” serunya. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan berhadapan denganku. Daiki ikut berdiri, bersiap memperkenalkan diri sebelum dicap sebagai penyusup. “Dan ini?” ia melihat Daiki dan tersenyum.

“Uhm- pacarku,” jawabku sedikit tertunduk.

“Sudah kubilang, dia biseksual,” celetuk Kagami, mengeluarkan pernyataan yang jelas-jelas tak perlu diungkit. Kise akan menemukannya sebagai sesuatu yang aneh.

Kise bergeming selama beberapa detik—sudah kubilang, dia kaget—kemudian menjabat tangan Daiki. “Hai, Kise Ryouta.”

“Aomine Daiki. Wah, kupikir kau bukan orang Jepang.” Daiki mulai mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya agar lekas akrab dengan orang lain. Tipikal orang yang bekerja untuk masyarakat.

“Semakin hari wajahku menjadi tidak Jepang.” Kise tertawa. “Oh, mari makan malam bersama.” Kise mengerling. Teman barunya memang terlihat lapar. Daiki belum makan dari siang tadi dan aku sedikit merasa bersalah karenanya.

Kami duduk bersisian di meja kayu panjang bertaplak kain geometris. Daiki duduk di sebelah Momoi, di ujung sana dan tengah berusaha menjangkau kotak tisu di tengah-tengah meja. Ia memang cepat akrab dengan segala suasana.

Asap dengan berbagai aroma mengepul-epul di dalam ruangan. Di tengah meja, sebuah kue tart dengan lelehan lilin di atasnya telah dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian. Kagami bersuru, “Kalau ada lilinnya, makan saja ya sekalian,” selorohnya. Semua orang tertawa.

Butuh waktu lama untuk membalik piring, sebab aku masih terjebak dalam khayal dan lamunan. Kise bergeming di kursinya, hanya menatap piring keramik yang juga belum dibalik. Sejurus kemudian dia menengok ke samping kiri; ke arahku, dan dia menangkapku tengah melihat matanya sedari tadi. “Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja,” dia berbisik. “Aku pikir kau menungguku,”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: Fajar Nadi by Mr. Sonjaya  
> (yang sesungguhnya gagal diinterpretasi)


End file.
